


Pour aller du point A au point B

by drakys



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour fic_sur_demande@LJ, pour répondre à une <a href="http://fic-sur-demande.livejournal.com/28845.html">demande</a> de supaidachan@LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour aller du point A au point B

La porte du bureau de James Wilson s'ouvrit de l'espace d'une tête et une tête justement y entra. L'oncologue leva le nez du dossier qu'il terminait de compléter et lança un regard à cette tête inquisitrice qui l'observait dans un semblant d'état d'attente. Barbe non faite et yeux bleus perçants ne laissaient aucun questionnement possible sur l'identité du propriétaire de ces deux attributs physiques.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée en tapant de son crayon sur son bureau.

"Tu m'as appelé?", répondit l'autre homme en s'invitant aussitôt à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Wilson cligna des yeux, comme surpris pendant une seconde. Puis il ferma et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de rouvrir les yeux, cherchant frénétiquement ce qui pouvait expliquer la présence de House. Il ne l'avait certainement pas appelé, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Aucun cas n'était atterri dans le bureau du spécialiste des maladies infectieuses qui aurait requis son expertise. Comme il croisait les bras sur son bureau et qu'il allait répéter sa question, House se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de lui.

"Docteur, j'ai mal, juste là, c'est normal?", demanda-t-il en relevant la tête, pointant la jambe qui invariablement lui faisait toujours mal.

"House, je ne suis pas dans l'humeur. 

— Docteur, que vous avez mauvais caractère!", sourit House. "Sont-ce vos obligations maritales qui vous satisfassent si peu?"

L'autre homme secoua la tête et repoussa son dossier, comprenant aussitôt que la conversation n'annonçait rien de bon et qu'il n'aurait pas la paix avant d'avoir joué docilement le jeu. 

"J'ai droit aux visites du docteur du cœur, maintenant?

— Quoi?", répliqua House, l'air surpris. "Mais la cardiologie, ce n'est pas mon département!", s'exclama-t-il avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'air pensif. "Minute, peut-être que si… Peut-être que si j'avais pas été si bourré en recevant mon diplôme, je pourrais me rappeler ma spécialité!"

Wilson décroisa ses bras pour s'appuyer sur ses coudes et cacher son visage dans ses mains. Il allait y arriver, trois, deux, un… Sans même soupirer, il écarta les doigts pour le dévisager, se disant que dévoiler si peu de son visage, c'était mieux cacher son désespoir.

"Tu dois bien avoir un but, une espèce de mission sadique à remplir si tu es ici? Si tu oubliais les détours et que tu essayais la ligne droite?"

Cruellement évasif, House regarda à droite pour embrasser des yeux une moitié de la pièce qu'il connaissait déjà parfaitement bien. Puis à gauche pour embrasser l'autre moitié du bureau jusque dans ses plus petits détails, caressant en même temps distraitement les bras de son fauteuil.

"C'est du cuir véritable? Confortable. Est-ce que c'est réconfortant? Tes patients te disent que c'est réconfortant, cette douceur et cet excellent degré de fermeté sous leur cul, quand tu leur balances en pleine gueule qu'ils vont crever d'ici six mois à un an?"

La patience de l'oncologue s'égrenait plus rapidement que lentement, mais tout aussi sûrement que dans le dicton. House était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus plaisant chez un ami: il était chiant, il était impoli et il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'avoir à être repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements avant de révéler quelque chose.

"House…

— Et pour le sexe? C'est bien cette chaise?"

Il écarta les jambes un peu trop, posant les mains sur une tête imaginaire.

"Les distances sont bonnes, tu les as pris comment? Tu as fait un test pratique? Une étude de marché? Tu t'intéressais plus aux infirmières, aux jolies patientes en mal de réconfort et de quelques paroles doucereuses pour apaiser leur cœur mangé par le cancer?

— Bon sang House, je ne suis pas infidèle à ma femme!"

Une petite voix dans sa tête ajouta traîtreusement _pas pour l'instant_. Mais bon, puisque son affirmation était entièrement véridique, aussi bien défendre son point de vue. Ou renvoyer House vite fait, bien fait. Un peu de morale et hop! Il aurait la paix.

"Tu as– tu as quoi? Un sixième sens, un super-pouvoir pour réussir à te pointer comme ça et venir vérifier si je suis aussi misérable que toi? Je t'enverrai un mémo, la prochaine fois, pour t'éviter le _douloureux_ déplacement! Prends donc un ou deux comprimés de Vicodin, ça devrait te calmer!"

House eut l'air profondément choqué.

"Un médecin? Qui me conseille l'usage d'une drogue potentiellement nocive?", s'écria-t-il, en exagérant à outrance l'expression de son visage. "Quelle surprise!"

La journée avait été trop longue pour continuer à l'endurer et combler toutes et chacune de ses petites envies d'affrontements intellectuels. L'escrime mentale, passait encore quand il avait un café dans le corps et que ses neurones étaient bien éveillées, mais la tête lourde de ses cas et autres petits soucis divers comme Nancy l'infirmière de nuit qui venait d'être plantée là par un crétin de première. Oh, l'imbécile que celui qui l'avait quittée, on ne faisait pas ça à des jambes comme ça, longues et–

Oh! _Oh!_ Il tombait pile dans le jeu d'House, pris comme un débutant maintenant qu'il était obligé de penser autre chose qu'à ses papiers!

"Est-ce que tu venais ici pour quelque chose, outre complimenter l'ergonomie de mon mobilier?"

House fit cette tête. Cette tête- _là_. Celle avec la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait, comme un chiot bâtard qu'on croisait la nuit à la pluie battante et qui vous suppliait du regard pour que vous le rameniez chez vous et que vous le cajoliez. Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez envie de lui mettre des coups de journal roulé quand il commençait à pisser partout et à bouffer vos godasses favorites.

Wilson détestait cette tête-là.

"Mais mon petit Jimmy, j'étais venu me soucier de ton bien-être!

— En supposant à une chaise innocente son support consentant à des activités libidineuses? En– en m'accusant _encore_ d'infidélité!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne?

— Un cerveau?", suggéra House. "À moins que les cours d'anatomie n'aient été qu'un vulgaire tissu de mensonges. Ces rats! Je savais que les études, c'était trop cher payé!"

Il se releva, le geste trop dramatique pour être vrai. La main renversée sur le front n'aidant en rien à sa crédibilité.

"Ah, ton manque de considération montre bien le mur qui nous sépare! Mais malgré tout, je t'aimerais toujours, George!

— C'est ça, Martha. Tu aboutis sur ce que tu veux ou on passe à l'acte deux du mélodrame? Et tu bousilles la caractérisation, en passant."

House soupira.

"J'ai oublié mon portefeuille chez moi, je peux t'emprunter quarante dollars pour le taxi?

— Ça ne coûte pas quarante dollars aller chez toi en taxi…

— Oh, bon, _d'accord_ ", avoua House avec un geste de la main. "J'ai aussi envie d'un sandwich!"

L'argent changea de propriétaire et boitant jusqu'à la porte, House quitta enfin les lieux qui redevinrent paisibles et tranquilles. Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à son dossier. Repensa à la conversation, avisa son porte-feuille encore sur le burea. Et réalisa un peu tard qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

 

\--

 

 **Note :**  
\- George et Martha sont des personnages de la pièce _Who's Afraid of Virginia Wolfe?_ , dont la relation tient plus de l'abus mutuel qu'autre chose


End file.
